Shikiori no Hane
by Hino Iona
Summary: "Suatu hari, jika aku bukan lagi manusia. Apakah kau tetap mencintaiku?"/ Aku akan melakukan apapun demi kesehatan dirimu, Len. /LenRin/Inspirasi dari sebuah lagu buatan Hitoshizuku-P/RnR?


**Shikiori no Hane  
**

Rated : K+

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Vocaloid © Crypton Media Future and Yamaha**

 **Movie © TSO/VAVA**

 **Music and Lyric © Hitoshizuku-P x Yama**

 **Illustrations © Suzunosuke**

Romance and Angst

Pair : Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin

Warn! Typo, gaje, alur cepat

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

Salju turun ke Bumi, meninggalkan butiran-butiran putih yang menumpuk ditanah seperti kapas. Angin berhembus kencang, menggoyangkan pepohonan tanpa daun disekitar. Langit gelap, awan hitam, dan hawa dingin yang terasa menusuk kulit hingga tulang.

Disebuah rumah sederhana di desa terpencil dikaki gunung, terdapat sepasang suami istri yang saling berpelukan, mencoba memberikan kehangatan disertai tangan yang saling bertautan. Meskipun, mereka duduk di depan perapian yang menyala hangat.

"Ne, Rin. Apa kau masih ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu?" wanita cantik bernama Rin, hanya berguman dengan pandangan matanya kearah lain, membiarkan sang suami meneruskan monolognya.

"Waktu itu, kita bertemu saat badai salju seperti ini 'kan, Rin? Wajahmu yang memerah karena dingin saat itu ... aku masih mengingatnya," nada menggoda keluar dari mulut sang suami. Kedua pipi Rin merona merah dan ia tidak merespon perkataan tersebut. Dengan malu-malu, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang sang suami yang terkekeh kecil. Len -nama suaminya- mengeratkan pelukannya sembari meletakkan dagunya dipuncak kepala Rin. Meresapi aroma wangi jeruk yang memasuki penciumannya.

Cuaca saat ini, membuat mereka memutar kembali kenangan masa lalu. Kenangan saat mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya pada malam hari di tengah badai salju yang berkecambuk liar di luar. Saat itu, Rin mengetuk pelan rumah Len. Sang pemilik rumah menghampiri pintu dan membukanya dengan mengeser ke kanan. Len tertegun melihat tamunya yaitu seorang gadis mengenakan kimono berwarna putih dengan surai honeyblonde yang terurai se-punggung disertai _tsumami kanzashi_ * berbentuk bunga sakura di dekat telinganya. Senyuman terlukis diwajah cantiknya yang memerah karena hawa dingin. Udara putih terlihat saat Rin berbicara.

Rin berkata jika ia tidak tahu arah karena salju turun dengan derasnya. Namun, di dalam hatinya, bukan itu alasan kedatangannya. Ada alasan lain kenapa Rin datang kerumah Len. Sebuah rahasia.

Hanya ia dan Tuhan saja yang mengetahuinya.

Dengan senang hati, Len membiarkan Rin masuk dan tinggal bersamanya. Berhari-hari mereka lewati bersama. Dan tidak lama dari pertemuan itu, mereka sepakat untuk menjadi sepasang suami istri.

.

.

.

Tetesan embun pagi, awal dari datangnya musim semi. Salju yang tersisa, perlahan-lahan mencair karena terkena sinar mentari. Aroma harum yang berasal dari bunga-bunga bermekaran turut menyambut musim yang penuh dengan kehangatan. Bahkan, kicauan burung pun terdengar kembali.

Di halaman depan rumah, seorang wanita sedang berdiri. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke atas, membiarkan seekor burung kecil hinggap dijemari lentiknya. Bernyanyi kecil, Rin mengikuti alunan melodi yang dibuat oleh para burung. Senyum lembut terlukis diwajahnya.

"Suaramu sangat indah, Rin," menghentikan senandungnya, Rin menolehkan kepala ke belakang dan menatap Len yang sedang duduk dilantai rumah. Pipi Rin merona.

"Arigatou, Len ...," Rin tersenyum senang. Hanya dengan pujian itu, ia cukup bahagia.

Rin menurunkan tangannya, membuat burung kecil yang hinggap dijarinya terbang menjauh. Ia menatap sejenak burung itu, lalu berjalan mendekati Len. Sang suami hanya diam dengan dahi yang mengerut heran.

"Ada apa, Rin?" Len bertanya pada sang istri yang sudah duduk di sampingnya. Rin tersenyum, lalu menggeleng pelan.

Len hanya menatapnya dan kemudian, ia merebahkan dirinya dengan menyimpan kepalanya dipangkuan sang istri. Rin membiarkan suaminya berbaring nyaman dengan tangannya mengusap pelan surai yang berwarna sama seperti miliknya, warna honeyblonde.

"Anata, jika suara indah ini menghilang, apakah kau tetap mencintaiku?" Rin bertanya sembari menatap dalam Len. Bahkan, cairan bening sudah mengumpul dikelopak mata Rin. Namun, ia berusaha untuk menahannya agar tidak jatuh.

Len mengulurkan tangannya, membelai lembut pipi sang istri. "Tentu saja, Rin. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu," mendengar jawaban dari Len, air mata yang sedari tadi Rin tahan, akhirnya jatuh tepat dipipi Len. Ia tersenyum haru. Memejamkan matanya, Rin menikmati sentuhan lembut dipipinya yang berasal dari sosok sang suami dan juga pria yang sudah menjadi 'penolongnya'.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

» Flashback on «

* * *

Titik-titik putih berjatuhan dari langit menuju permukaan Bumi. Seorang pria berjalan kearah desa di depannya dengan beberapa kayu dipunggungnya. Kimono berwarna biru keabu-abuan menutupi tubuhnya dari hawa dingin dengan topi petani yang berada di atas kepalanya. Ia menyusuri jalan dengan hati-hati sembari menatap sekitar. Manik aquamarine-nya terpaku pada seekor burung bangau putih yang terlihat kesulitan. Penasaran, sang pria mendekati bangau yang kesulitan itu.

Ternyata, apa yang dilihatnya adalah salah satu kaki bangau tersebut terkena jeratan tali yang selalu digunakan para pemburu. Bangau putih itu bergerak-gerak gelisah, mencoba melepaskan diri dari ikatan tali yang kuat. Berjongkok dihadapan bangau tersebut, sang pria melepaskan tali itu dan membuangnya jauh. Suara pekikan gembira terdengar dari bangau putih. Membentangkan sayapnya, bangau itu terbang ke langit dengan perasaan senang. Sang pria menatap bangau yang terbang tinggi dengan senyuman kecil.

* * *

» Flashback end «

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Rin PoV

* * *

Musim telah berganti. Daun segar dibasuh embun sore dimusim panas. Sebagian daun-daun mulai berubah warnanya. Mentari yang berada diufuk barat masih memberikan cahaya yang tidak terlalu panas.

Aku membantu suamiku memetik sayuran yang ada di kebun untuk dijual di pasar desa. Bulir-bulir keringat menuruni dahi dan juga pipiku. Punggungku sedikit pegal karena terus menunduk. Namun, itu tidak masalah. Demi mencukupi kebutuhan sehari-hari, aku akan melakukan apapun. Dalam hal baik, tentunya.

Melihat keranjangku sudah penuh, aku menyeka pelan keringat didaguku. Sayuran hijau menumpuk di sana. Aku tersenyum senang. Dengan banyaknya sayuran yang ada, mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan penghasilan yang lumayan untuk membeli makanan.

Aku mengangkat keranjang dan mulai berjalan ke rumah yang tidak jauh dari kebun kami. Namun, baru saja aku menegakkan tubuh, tiba-tiba pendengaranku menangkap sebuah suara yang tidak jauh dariku.

Bruk!

"Uhuk ... Uhuk ..."

Aku segera menoleh ke tempat suamiku berada. Di sana, Len jatuh terduduk dengan tubuh bergetar karena batuk. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung berlari menghampirinya. Tidak peduli dengan keranjang yang kupegang tadi terjatuh ketanah, memuntahkan isinya.

"Ya Tuhan, Len!" aku berjongkok dihadapannya dengan tanganku menyentuh pundaknya. Len menutup mulutnya, mencoba meredakan batuknya. Hingga cairan kental berwarna merah mengalir disela-sela jarinya, mataku membulat.

"A-anata, ki-kita harus memanggil ta-tabib, sekarang. Ka-kau ... kau," pikiranku kacau. Hanya ada kepanikan luar biasa diotakku. Tapi, Len hanya menyentuh pipiku dengan tangan satunya yang dingin dan menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Rin. Ini sudah biasa. Dan lagi, kita tak punya dana untuk memanggil tabib," manik kami berdua bertemu. Sorot matanya perlahan-lahan meredup lemah. Ugh ... aku harus bagaimana? Aku hanya menggigit bibir bagian bawah.

"Ta-tapi ..."

"Sudahlah, Rin. Aku baik-baik saja," kenapa kau masih bisa memberikan senyuman disaat kau kesakitan seperti itu? Dan apa maksud dari 'baik-baik saja'? Aku hanya menatap suamiku dengan khawatir. Len memang punya penyakit dari lama, sebelum bertemu denganku. Tapi, baru kali ini, aku melihatnya separah ini. Apa kau menyembunyikan ini semua?

Aku menghela napas, menetralkan pikiranku tadi yang tiba-tiba kalut. Memapah Len dengan pelan, kami berniat kembali ke rumah. Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan sayuran yang terjatuh di samping kiri. Kesehatan Len adalah yang pertama. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, Anata.

.

.

.

.

.

'Aku ... harus bagaimana?'

Itulah pertanyaan yang terus berputar-putar dipikiranku. Namun, aku tidak menemukan jawaban yang diinginkan. Dana yang tersisa bulan lalu, masih kurang untuk membeli obat di desa. Dan itupun, hanya cukup membeli beberapa makanan saja. Ah ... aku harus melakukan apa sekarang? Tidak mungkin aku berdiam diri seperti ini 'kan?

Aku melihat suamiku yang tertidur tenang dihadapanku dengan alasnya sebuah futon. Wajahnya yang begitu damai, seperti melupakan rasa sakit yang terjadi sebelumnya. Setiap kali, aku selalu menggigit bagian bawah bibirku hingga terasa sakit. Aku tidak bisa tenang. Aku khawatir jika kau ...

... meninggalkanku.

Tidak, Rin ... tidak! Jangan berpikir seperti itu!

Aku mengelengkan kepala, menghilangkan pemikiran gila yang hinggap tadi. Kembali menatap wajah tampan nan pucat itu, tanpa kusadari, setetes air mata yang terasa hangat menuruni pipiku.

Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Aku benar-benar tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Dan ... katakan padaku, apa yang harus kulakukan? Kumohon, beritahu aku ... Len.

'Rin ...'

Aku mendongkakkan kepala. Tiba-tiba, terlintas sebuah rencana dipikiranku. Mungkin, ini akan sedikit membantu menambah penghasilan kami untuk membeli obat suamiku. Meski terluka sekalipun, aku harus melakukannya. Tidak ada cara lain.

Menyeka pelan air mataku, aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan ke sebuah ruangan yang ada di seberang kamar kami berdua. Ruangan yang luasnya sama seperti kamar ini. Tapi, hanya ada sebuah alat penenun kain yang sudah termakan usia. Dan ... tidak ada yang boleh masuk, selain aku.

Aku mengeser pintu di depanku. Kimono putih sudah melekat manis ditubuhku sebelum aku memasuki ruangan ini. Aku menghampiri alat penenun itu dan mengambil gulungan benang. Duduk dikursi yang sudah ada, kedua tanganku mulai mengerakkan kayu ke depan dan ke belakang.

Menciptakan selembar kain yang sangat indah.

* * *

Rin PoV End

* * *

Hari demi hari terlewati. Rin terus menenun tanpa kenal lelah. Bahkan, kedua tangannya terluka sana-sini, matanya juga memerah karena kurang tidur dan selalu menangis. Tapi, demi kesehatan sang suami, Rin rela melakukan apapun.

Setiap Rin menenun, pikirannya selalu diliputi rasa khawatir, takut, dan gelisah. Daun momiji di luar telah berguguran dan ia tidak ingin jika hidup sang suami gugur seperti halnya daun momiji. Itulah alasan kenapa Rin tidak bisa tenang sampai sekarang. Ia ingin terus melihat senyum lembut yang selalu terlukis diwajah sang suami, Len.

Sangat ingin sekali melihatnya ...

... setiap waktu.

.

.

.

Musim telah berganti. Suara-suara serangga telah terdengar, menandakan akhir dari musim panas. Angin berhembus dengan daun-daun yang menari jatuh dari batangnya ketanah. Musim gugur akan segera tiba tidak lama lagi.

Saat ini, Rin berada di kamar tidur, dimana Len sedang beristirahat. Ia membawa nampan yang di atasnya terdapat sebuah cawan kecil berisi obat dari hasil penjualannya selama ini. Menyimpan nampan itu di belakang dirinya, Rin menundukkan Len perlahan dan memberikan secawan obat ditangannya.

Setelah habis, cawan itu disimpan kembali dengan tangan kiri Rin, sedangkan tangan kanannya masih dipegang sang suami. "Kau memiliki jari yang indah, Rin." Dengan suara yang serak, Len tersenyum kecil sembari menatap jemari Rin. Senyuman sendu terlihat diwajah cantik sang istri.

Rin berdiri dan berjalan ke belakang Len, memeluk erat tubuh besar sang suami dari belakang. Air mata mulai menetes satu-persatu, tanpa diketahui sang suami, tentunya. Sedangkan Len, ia membiarkan Rin memeluknya dengan tangan kanannya menutup mulut yang terbatuk-batuk.

"Anata, suatu hari, jika jari indah ini tidak ada. Apakah kau tetap mencintaiku?" Rin bertanya dengan gemetar karena menahan tangis.

Len memegang tangan mungil sang istri yang mengenggam bajunya dibagian dada kiri. "Tentu saja, Rin. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu," jawaban yang sama dengan nada tulus dari hati keluar dari mulut Len. Air mata mengalir deras saat Rin menyembunyikan wajahnya dipunggung sang suami. Isakan senang bercampur sedih memenuhi rumah sederhana di pagi hari.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari terus berganti dan Rin tetap melakukan kegiatannya menenun. Tidak peduli dengan luka ditangannya yang semakin parah bahkan harus menggunakan perban untuk menghentikan aliran darah yang keluar. Rin akan bertahan dari rasa sakit demi kesehatan Len.

Sekarang adalah hari terakhir menenun bagi Rin. Namun, ia tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Tangannya memegang sehelai bulu putih sangat indah yang selama ini menjadi pengorbanan berbulan-bulan dan yang membuat luka ditangan mulusnya.

Sebuah rahasia bahwa dirinya bukan 'manusia'.

Ya ... Rin adalah jelmaan dari seekor Burung Bangau yang dulu diselamatkan Len. Karena cinta pada pandangan pertama-lah penyebabnya, membuat Rin nekad untuk bertemu Len dengan berubah menjadi seorang gadis cantik dan memberikan alasan jika ia tersesat. Apalagi, pikirannya saat ini dipenuhi rasa takut akan kebenaran. Takut, jika dirinya kembali ke wujud semula (menjadi bangau) dan Len akan membenci dirinya.

Sebuah kenangan lain terputar kembali dipikiran Rin seperti video pendek.

Dimana, saat Len memberikan _Tsuge gushi_ * berwarna merah polos pada Rin untuk pertama kali bertemu.

Dimana, saat mereka berjalan-jalan ke sebuah tempat di atas bukit dengan Len yang menggendong Rin dipunggungnya.

Dimana, saat mereka berbaring bersama di atas rerumputan hijau disertai tawa bahagia.

Dan ... saat duduk berdua di halaman depan rumah dengan tangan yang saling bertautan.

Tanpa sadar, air mata mengalir dengan pelan dipipi Rin.

"Suatu hari, jika aku bukan lagi manusia. Apakah kau akan tetap mencintaiku?" Rin bertanya disela-sela tangisnya, entah kepada siapa. Hanya keheningan yang menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tangan yang ditutupi perban, menggenggam erat bulu putihnya.

Greb!

Rin tersentak. Sebuah tangan besar yang hangat memeluknya dari belakang. Hembusan napas terasa dibagian lehernya, memberikan sensasi yang begitu ia rindukan. Hanya satu orang yang selalu melakukan ini pada Rin. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan sang suami, Kagamine Len.

"Rin, meskipun kau bertanya seperti itu, tentu saja aku akan selalu mencintaimu," Len memegang tangan mungil Rin yang kini mengepal bulu terakhir yang Rin miliki. "Sayap indah yang kau terbangkan saat itu, masih terus kuingat sampai sekarang." Rin tersenyum haru, begitu pula Len.

Sepasang suami istri itu berpelukan dengan langit malam sebagai saksinya. Sebuah kenangan yang begitu indah bagi mereka berdua. Saling mencintai dan menerima apa adanya. Itulah yang mereka rasakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tamat

* * *

Tanda berbintang [*]

Tsumami Kanzashi : benda ini biasanya dibuat menyerupai bunga dan diselipkan di bagian kanan atau kiri rambut.

Tsuge gushi : seperti sisir. Gak bisa ngejelasinnya, susah /plakplok/ cari aja di google, ada gambarnya kok.

Arigatou, sudah menyempatkan membaca. Maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam tata bahasa. Kebetulan, mungkin?

Sayonara,

Hino Iona.


End file.
